


两段性爱

by paristhepilot



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: B级片的那种, M/M, PWP, R18g, 只有操和血的那种, 很多血的那种
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 真的R18G啊您看好了再进来





	两段性爱

暴动滑入德雷克的嘴里，那银色的、黏稠的、泛着金属光泽的异星生命体蟒蛇一般缠住德雷克的脖子，同时暴动躯体的细小分支像是连成串的壁虎，顺着德雷克的下颚找到他的嘴角，撬开了他的牙齿。德雷克顺从地长开了嘴，暴动勒住他的舌头，银色半流体下粉红色的舌头一场明显，它肿胀而柔软，德雷克发出几声被噎住的抽泣，暴动像是被那声音刺激得兴奋了起来。同样被困在暴动体内的艾迪可以看到那银色的躯体塞满了德雷克的口腔，它蠕动着挤压德雷克的舌头，翻起德雷克嘴里的口水，温热的液体顺着暴动冰凉的躯体流到德雷克的下巴上，暴动加大缠绕德雷克脖子的力度，直到德雷克发出窒息的抽气声，无助地扭动身子，可他逃脱不了，他的下半身浸在暴动体内，只有未被固定的手臂还能勉强抓住勒着他脖子的外星生命。（他却不是在把外星生命从自己身上扯开，而是别扭地抱住了他，德雷克发出要死了的声音，却还在用掌心爱抚他的杀手。）  
“暴动从不喜欢过分顺从的猎物，”毒液吓得艾迪一个激灵，“他享受猎物挣扎，但我从不。”毒液抓住艾迪的脚踝，艾迪低下头却只能看到暴动银色的躯体，他和德雷克像是两具未完成的雕像，暴动是还没被凿下的大理石，裹住二人的下半身，毒液也被暴动裹在了体内，像是一层保鲜膜一样，隔在艾迪和暴动之间。艾迪虽然看不见毒液，却可以感到他顺着自己的小腿，缠上了他的大腿。  
艾迪听到德雷克发出一声满是痛苦的喊叫，紧接着，裹在他的腿上的那部分暴动也滑走了，毒液倒是一秒没耽搁，艾迪只来得及看到暴动像是茧一样把德雷克整个包裹进体内，就被抓着腰，整个人翻了过去。他四肢着地地趴着，听到脑子里毒液的声音：“你已经硬了。“毒液的身体光滑而冰凉，艾迪在它触碰自己后颈的瞬间绷紧了身子，“放松，是我，是我们。”毒液缓慢地把自己铺展开，从后搂住艾迪，把他包裹进自己的体内，艾迪像是沉入了一潭深渊，毒液在触碰他，从任何可能的孔道进入他，他理应感觉恐惧，但他却只感觉安全，他伸手抚摸自己，毒液像是附生的攀缘植物，缠绕艾迪的手臂，盖住他的手背，从指缝间扣住他的掌心，当艾迪握住自己的时候，就好像是毒液和他一起在手淫，但远不止如此，当艾迪开始撸动的时候，毒液从他前面钻了进去，艾迪倒吸一口气，毒液的体温比人类低一些，弄得他不太舒服，但同时毒液有带着他加快了撸动的速度，而直到毒液开始撑大艾迪的时候，他才意识到这外星生命不知什么时候还钻进了自己的屁股，毒液两边一起抽动，速度还不很快，只是把艾迪填得很慢，毒液反复碾过艾迪的兴奋点，艾迪撑不住自己，他向后撅起屁股，趴在了自己的胳膊上，“你都把我捂热了。”艾迪被逗得笑了一声，他张开嘴，让毒液滑进他嘴里，微凉的生命磨蹭他的嘴唇和舌头，他呻吟着扭动身体，毒液整个包裹住了艾迪的阴茎，“你喜欢紧一点。”毒液说着同时来回碾过他屁股里的兴奋点，艾迪也不知道自己回应了什么，他只听见自己的哼哼和毒液一两声满意的笑，他早就不知道自己脑子里还在想什么了，只感觉浑身过了电一般得颤抖着，哆哆嗦嗦的，“但我知道你在想什么。”毒液咬住艾迪的肩膀，“我觉得她会愿意的，我也寄生在她体内过。”毒液低沉的声音在艾迪的脑子里、耳根下、后颈处、屁股里、阴茎周围，哪里都是毒液。高潮在毒液挤进他的耳朵时来得猛烈，毒液填满了他的耳廓，钻进他的体内，同时又一次狠狠压在他敏感而受足了折磨的腺体后上，艾迪的精液混着几滴黑色的液滴一起从他的阴茎里流到地上，艾迪着了迷一般地伸出手指，沾起精液和那一点外星生命，“我也好奇这尝起来是什么味道。”艾迪听到毒液的声音。

不好吃。

德雷克喜欢这样，他疼得要昏过去，脱臼的胳膊丝毫不能移动，刚才猛烈而刺激的疼痛留下一阵酸涩，关节周围的肌肉还在一突一突地跳动，腿上血肉模糊的伤口里还能看到断掉的骨头和碎片。他失血过多，头晕脑胀的，却异常得清醒而兴奋，他强撑着抬起上半身，掉下胳膊的肩头撕心裂肺得疼痛，让他想要放声大笑，却只是发出一声濒死困兽的喊声，他抬起身子只为看眼自己勃起的阴茎，他的阴茎竖立着，柱体上挂着自己黏糊糊的血液，血液红得泛黑，已经有些干掉了，这还不够，德雷克想要更多的刺激，或更多的疼痛。  
“暴动。“他的声音却异常冷静，带着一贯命令的口吻，但这种冷静又有什么用呢，暴动扎根在他的脑子里。“装得真好。”暴动低沉地说着。德雷克嗓子一紧，像是小孩子做错了事情被抓了个现形。他更兴奋了，血管跳动着要求被关注。德雷克又喊了一声他的外星生物，这次他的声音颤抖而虚弱，暴动哼笑了一声，从他断掉的骨头钻出来，身上还带着德雷克的碎肉和血液，德莱克感到一阵骨髓深处的瘙痒和躁动，就好像等待了许久的试验结果就要跑出来，期待和紧张一同作用，他忍不住扭动身体，肩膀的疼痛已经算不上什么刺激了，他喉咙干涩，抓心抓肺的、实打实的想要更多，他需要更多。  
暴动抓住德雷克还完好的腿，德雷克意识到了他的生物要对他做什么，他忍不住颤抖，他恐惧，但同时他也兴奋，他的生物本能让他不论如何都要逃离，但他却更加渴望那痛不欲生的快感。  
暴动尖锐的指甲沿着他的胫骨，从脚踝向上，笔直地划开了他的小腿，疼痛是缓慢的，一切触感都被拉长了，空气中的血腥味更重了一筹，但这这是开胃菜，或者连开胃都算不上，暴动抓住了他的膝盖，他咬紧牙，胡乱地点点头，他现在只想要快一点，赶快让他疼。  
暴动的指甲掐了进去，德雷克忍不住发出一声痛苦的喊叫，太疼了，太过了，他受不了，疼痛在腿上，但他全身都绷紧了，血往头上冲，他太阳穴都一起跟着生疼。但暴动把他死死按在原地，他动弹不得。暴动抓住德雷克的髌骨，德雷克感觉自己都能听到那块骨头在重压下碎裂的声音，“难道你不喜欢吗？但瞧瞧你，都兴奋得射了。“德雷克哭了起来，他确实射精了，但他现在除了疼痛什么都感受不到，暴动横向插进德雷克的膝盖，沿着关节将德雷克的小腿卸了下来，暴动和德雷克的身上全都是血，分离开小腿被扔到了一旁，德雷克不知道自己为什么还没晕过去，但他感觉不到自己了，或者准确说，他又疼又爽，已经不能在所有的感觉中分清哪个是哪个了，一切都很朦胧，但他又太兴奋。  
暴动在这个时候强硬地顶进他的屁股，粗暴地抽插，凶狠地冲到他的前列腺上，德雷克只听到把自己带着哭腔的尖叫，他感觉每一根神经都好像通了电，他像是濒死的困兽，哦不，他就是濒死的困兽。他抬不起手，又少了条腿，他想要逃走，又想要亲近他的生物，最终只是狼狈地被暴动搂进怀里。  
暴动把他裹住，触碰他每一处伤口，是亲吻，是爱抚，是融合。他的外星生物钻进他身体里，修改他的基因，重塑他的骨骼、肌肉和神经，银色的黏液承托他的血细胞，拉合他裂开的皮肤。  
在他失去意识的最后，他的外星生物最终治愈了他。


End file.
